Chambois (level)
Chambois, is the last level and the last American level in Call of Duty 3. The player must defend Chambois in the Falaise Gap from the encircling Germans. Walkthrough The player will start off with a M1 Garand and a Thompson. The mission begins with the player defending the front lines, in which the Germans are attempting to overrun. On the right side of the field, there are BARs on the staircase inside a building. It isn't necessary, but is quite effective for its damage, range, and rate of fire. Nichols, Dixon, Guzzo, Huxley, and a few other soldiers hear reports of Panzer IVs coming around. Dixon tells Huxley to find a Bazooka. Everybody else holds the line until the tank arrives. When the Panzer is nearly destroying the player's cover, all will be forced to retreat. There are two ways to get to the next rallying point . One way is through the building, which has enough cover. Another way is traversing the open road to the right, but there isn't much cover. When the player has reached the next checkpoint, hold off the Germans. The Panzer IV comes again and there is need for retreat into a torn building, take the time to get an STG44 from one of the Germans as it provides a great balance of damage, range, and rate of fire as well as being used by majority of the Germans on this mission. Notice that Huxley finally arrived with that bazooka. Climb out of the building to enter a cutscene. Enter a church, where tensions are rising as the Germans are gaining momentum. Find a way out of the church to defend Chambois. Fortunately, the Germans do not dispatch any armor, but it takes time on Normal and Hard difficulties to kill the enemy soldiers. Then the player will go to a different side of town where many of the allies are defending, only to find that an airstike is desperately needed. Run down the hill and on a box to the right, there will be a Scoped Springfield. Protect Guzzo while he sets the flares, as the player is able to snipe the MG firing on him and surrounding Germans. After some fighting, Guzzo gets hit in the leg. He lays on his side and, as the player can see, he is in grave danger of being killed by his own bombs. Dixon gets to him as the player should cover him. Throwing a smoke grenade will help, but a solder usually does that after Dixon picks up Guzzo. Dixon, along with another trooper, run back up the hill to take cover. Suddenly, Dixon is shot in the back and lies there, dying. His final words were repetitious of McCullin's final words to Dixon, saying that McCullin wanted him to know to "go to hell." He contradicts that, saying that Guzzo was a good man. A private first class armed with a Bazooka named Saluti comes around and tells Guzzo that his squad is needed on the other side of town. It isn't important to bring the Springfield rifle (although the player can find one later in the mission). A Panzer IV (presumably the same one from the beginning of the level) will appear and you must guide Saluti to destroy the Panzer IV. Fight through the town and find the final checkpoint. The Germans are running through a field and they finally brought some heavy armory. Find a bazooka or use the Pak 43s to destroy the armor. The player will then defend the position until air support finally arrives, destroying all enemy armor. The mission ends at a cutscene, some time after the victory. Guzzo has been promoted, actually mimicking McCullin's words about his "Two Rules" from the beginning of the game as the player and the others enter a truck. Other solders have entered the squad, and the player leaves Chambois to continue the war. Trivia *At one point in the level as the player regroups with Allied forces, Guzzo will shout "That's Baker Company! They need reinforcements on the other side of town!". The "Baker Company" in this mission is possibly a reference to the Baker Company of the 506th Parachute Infantry Regiment, 101st Airborne, which includes Pvt. James Francis Ryan in the 1998 WWII film Saving Private Ryan. *The final cutscene is very similar to the cutscene on a different truck in the beginning of the game. *There is another way to take out the tanks; use the Pak 43s until they are both destroyed (when the initial tanks are destroyed) then use a bazooka and shoot at the other tanks from a distance. *This could be a reference to the final battle in "Saving Private Ryan". As the player encounters massive swarms of Germans and is pushed back until air support arrives. *At the beginning of the level Guzzo, Dixon, and Huxley each do a move that can't be done. Guzzo and Dixon put their weapon over their head and start shooting behind the sand bags while Huxley rolls over and shoots but when he shoots no bullets actually come out from his gun. *At the end you can run up to the tanks but if you go to far you will automatically die. *If you go back to where you began through the building, then you will be able to flank the Germans, however unlimited grenades will fall and several Germans will come. *It is possible to shoot one of the soldiers accompanying you with out getting the Friendly Fire message. *For some reason the language is more coarse. Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SQKt8IH3ufw http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e-EIUmDSo5w http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lO6Zjq247Xw Category:Call of Duty 3 Category:Call of Duty 3 Single Player Levels Category:Levels Category:Singleplayer Category:Walkthrough